Enchanted
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Chad and Sonny become acquainted under some different circumstances. A short piece based on "Enchanted," by Taylor Swift. Dedicated to the beautiful Courtney.


A/N: For the beautiful, talented Courtney. :") Consider this your early birthday present…consider it a thank-you gift for your friendship…consider it a Christmas present. ;) Thank you for everything. *hugs*

**Enchanted**

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home."_

It's a studio party, all the usual people grouped together in the darkness, with only the sparkling twinkle lights strung above to provide visibility.

She's standing by the refreshment table, slowly sipping her punch as she surveys the room.

The pretentious boy from _Teen Gladiator_ whom she danced with at last week's function tries to catch her eye, only to find his ego and hopes crushed when her eyes slide past him, already forgotten.

Instead, her curious gaze falls upon the actor leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and one leg supporting him against the wall.

His eyes flicker up to meet hers, a startling flash of blue looking at her like he's known her all her life.

She drops her gaze instantly, setting her glass down on the table and fiddling with her purple dress, attempting to look casual and failing miserably.

When a few seconds have passed, she can't help but glance up again, hoping that he isn't looking at her anymore.

And yet she hopes he still is.

It's the latter.

His foot drops to the floor as his arms fall to his sides, standing up properly now as he keeps his eyes on hers, never leaving them for a second.

She wonders if his eyes are pieces of the sky captured in his perfect face.

He shoves his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants, his silhouette making its way towards her from across the room.

She hastily turns back around, picking up her punch and gulping some more down in an attempt to calm herself.

When he reaches her, she's still wonderstruck and can't think of a single thing to say.

"Care to dance?"

He murmurs the words, his voice low and only just loud enough for her to hear.

Setting the drink down and inhaling slowly, she turns to face him.

She looks up at him shyly from underneath her eyelashes, her bangs falling forward into her face as she peeks at the hand held out to her, ready to lead her to the middle of the room.

"Well?"

He lifts his eyebrows charmingly, gesturing to the middle of the room where couples sway back and forth under the twinkling lights.

"But I don't even know your name," she blurts out, feeling colossally stupid as she does so.

"But we've met before."

Though he insists upon it with a grin, she knows that they haven't. After all, she could never forget someone with that laugh.

"Fine, then. We'll have to start over."

"Okay," she agrees softly, still lost as to when and how they could have met.

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

He smiles warmly, his blue eyes flashing with mischief as he waits for her to respond.

"Sonny Munroe," she murmurs, the words barely a whisper as she places her hand in his timidly.

He bends down and kisses her hand lightly, his eyes meeting hers as his lips leave warmth tingling up her arm.

"Enchanted."

There's no way to describe it, the sensation that runs through her when his lips press against her skin.

Instead of trying to, she lets him lead her into the midst of the other couples, one hand on her waist and the other holding hers like she's a princess.

And as he whirls her around the room for the next hour, she's positive that she has found her Prince Charming.

"Where did we meet before?"

She whispers the words late into the evening, when her head is leaning on his chest and his arms are wrapped around her waist.

"You wouldn't remember."

He laughs softly into her hair, kissing the top of her head so lightly she wonders if she's imagining it.

"Tell me."

"I've seen you before."

"On TV?" she clarifies, wondering.

"No."

He holds her a little tighter, letting their hearts beat together.

"I've seen you in my dreams."

And though she can't say the same to him, she knows that he will be in hers tonight.

And every night following.

"_I was enchanted to meet you." _


End file.
